


Piaskownica

by Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu/pseuds/Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu
Summary: Sunset Shimmer usiłuje się skupić na nauce, ale zostaje wplątana w opiekę nad irytującą małą klaczką, która nie da jej się w spokoju uczyć.





	Piaskownica

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sandbox](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/345645) by Summer Dancer. 



> Tłumaczenie: Lyokoheros
> 
> Korekta: WierzbaGames, Cinram, Midday Shine
> 
> Prereading: Night Sky

_**Nie widzisz, że jestem zajęta?** _

Sunset Shimmer przewróciła stronę, spijając każdą drobną informację, jaką jej młody mózg mógł zebrać. Jej oczy skanowały zdanie po zdaniu, powtarzając w myślach każde zaklęcie i każdą frazę. Oczywiście, było trudno, ale zdanie nadchodzącego egzaminu z pewnością pomoże jej w studiach. Księżniczka Celestia może nawet przeniesie ją do następnej klasy.

Sunset uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Jej nauczycielka z pewnością będzie pod wrażeniem!

– E… przepraszam…

Sunset zmarszczyła brwi i podniosła głowę, mrużąc oczy. Osłaniając je przed słońcem, zobaczyła różową klacz, stojącą przy zajmowanym przez nią stole piknikowym.

Jej długa fioletowo-różowo-złota grzywa była spięta w kucyk przewiązany jasnoniebieską wstążką. Sunset uniosła brew, zaskoczona, że tamta ma róg i skrzydła, ale nic nie powiedziała.

Klacz posłała jej cukierkowo słodki uśmiech, a jej oczy rozbłysły.

Sunset uznała to za irytujące.

– W czym mogę pomóc? – powiedziała sucho, ponownie skupiając wzrok na książce.

– Bardzo mi przykro, że przeszkadzam – powiedziała młoda klacz; jej głos brzmiał szczerze. – Ale nie mogłam nie zauważyć… jesteś uczennicą Celestii, czyż nie?

Sunset spojrzała na nią i uniosła brodę.

– Ulubioną uczennicą – poprawiła.

Uśmiech tamtej zrobił się jeszcze szerszy.

– Tak myślałam, że cię pamiętam! Jestem Cadence. Widywałam cię czasem na bankietach, gdy przybywałam z wizytą, ale poza tym nie widuję cię zbyt często.

Sunset odtrąciła kosmyk włosów z twarzy.

– Tak, cóż… zwykle się uczę – skinieniem głowy wskazała na swoją książkę. Jeśli dobrze pójdzie, alikorn zrozumie aluzję.

– No to dobrze, tak trzymaj! – zaśmiała się. – Wiesz, przez moment myślałam, że próbujesz wszystkich unikać! Głupie, nie?

Sunset  uśmiechneła się, zaciskając zęby.

– Przezabawne. – Na krótką chwilę zrobiło się cicho. – Potrzebujesz czegoś?

Cadence mrugnęła, lekko potrząsając głową.

– O! Em, właściwie tak. Chciałabym poprosić cię o drobną przysługę. Widzisz, opiekuję się tamtą małą klaczką… – Sunset powiodła wzrokiem za kopytem Cadence i zobaczyła małego fioletowego jednorożca z najgorszą fryzurą w Canterlocie, bawiącego się piłką.

– Pilnuję jej już jakiś czas, ale tak jakby muszę iść do łazienki. – Wyglądała niemal na zakłopotaną. – Nie chcę zostawiać jej samej, podczas gdy będę załatwiać swoje… sprawy, ale... pomyślałam, że skoro wydajesz się odpowiedzialna…

– Tak właściwie to teraz się uczę – odpowiedziała ostrożnie Sunset.

– Och, to będzie tylko chwila! Ona jest bardzo grzeczna. Chcę się tylko upewnić, że będzie bezpieczna.

Sunset już miała otworzyć usta, by się wykręcić, ale się powstrzymała. Jej oczy skupiły się na Cadence, a kąciki jej ust wygięły się nieco w dół.

Po namyśle… może to nie byłoby takie złe.

Jeśli zajęłaby się tą małą z dobrego serca, Cadence z pewnością powie o tym księżniczce Celestii.

Uśmiechnęła się w duchu.

Nie tylko będzie przodować w egzaminach, ale też wkupi się w łaski siostrzenicy księżniczki. Im dłużej o tym myślała, tym bardziej jej się to podobało. Mała przysługa nie zaszkodzi. W końcu zwróciła się do Cadence.

– Oczywiście – odpowiedziała pogodnie, przybierając swój najsłodszy uśmiech. – Z radością zaopiekuję się tym uroczym szkrabem.

– Dziękuję, tak bardzo dziękuję – zapiszczała Cadence. – Twilight? Twilight, zaraz wrócę, dobrze? Nie oddalaj się od tej miłej klaczy, dopóki nie wrócę!

– Dobrze! – odpowiedziała klaczka, a jej małe ciałko rozczapierzyło się na piłce.

– Przy okazji, nazywam się Sunset Shimmer – powiedziała Sunset do Cadence.

– Sunset Shimmer – powtórzyła Cadence ze skinieniem głowy. – Dziękuję, Sunset. To nie zajmie długo, obiecuję!

Po tym pokłusowała do toalety.

Sunset odprowadziła ją wzrokiem i wróciła do swojej książki.

– No, to na czym ja…

– Cześć.

Sunset spojrzała w dół i zobaczyła małą klaczkę, która nagle znalazła się przy jej stole piknikowym. Stała na tylnych kopytach, podpierając się na piłce. Mrugała na nią swoimi wielkimi, fioletowymi oczami.

– Co czytasz?

Sunset ostro westchnęła.

– Bardzo ważną książkę. Książkę, którą muszę w całości zapamiętać do poniedziałku.

Klaczka lekko przechyliła główkę.

– Uczysz się do testu?  – Uśmiechneła się, zbliżając się do Sunset szybkimi, ostrożnymi krokami. – Lubię testy!

– A z czego ty byś mogła mieć testy? Jesteś jeszcze praktycznie w pieluchach – zadrwiła Sunset.

Twilight, marszcząc brwi, wyprostowała się.

– Jestem już w pierwszej klasie! – kiwnęła głową, nieco wypinając pierś. – Dawno wyrosłam z pieluch.

– Gratuluję – odparła nonszalancko Sunset.

Twilight przekręciła głowę, chcąc mieć lepszy widok.

– Też mogę poczytać?

Sunset przesunęła książkę po stole poza zasięg Twilight i posłała jej srogie spojrzenie.

– Nie.

Szeroki uśmiech Twilight oklapł.

– Och… dlaczego nie?

– Bo to bardzo ważna książka i nie chcę, by jakieś małe dziecko mi ją zniszczyło. Poza tym nie będzie cię interesować. Nie ma obrazków.

– Nie szkodzi – powiedziała Twilight z nadzieją. Gdy Sunset nie odpowiedziała, Twilight spróbowała kolejny raz. – Do jakiego testu się uczysz?

– Do bardzo ważnego testu, u bardzo ważnej nauczycielki – mruknęła Sunset, przewracając stronę. – A jeśli go nie zdam, to może się to dla mnie źle skończyć.

– Jedynką? – Twilight zagryzła wargi.

– Gorzej – odpowiedziała Sunset, patrząc na nią z ledwo widocznym uśmiechem. – Jest bardzo miłą klaczą, ale to jednak nauczycielka. A wiesz, co robią nauczyciele, gdy uczeń ich zawiedzie?

Twilight powoli potrząsnęła głową.

Sunset pochyliła się, szturchając Twilight w pierś.

– Przenoszą cię do niższej klasy. A jeśli wciąż będziesz oblewać testy… zostaniesz odesłana z powrotem do magicznego przedszkola.

Twilight rozdziawiła usta ze zdziwienia, a jej piłka potoczyła się po trawie, wywołując uśmieszek w duchu Sunset.

– No, a chyba nie chcesz, bym została odesłana do magicznego przedszkola, prawda?

Twilight szybko pokręciła głową.

– Dobrze. No, to może pobawisz się tam? – Sunset wskazała na oddalony o paręnaście metrów plac zabaw ze zjeżdżalnią, piaskownicą i kilkoma huśtawkami.

Twilight spojrzała tam i zagryzła wargi.

– Emm…

– No, śmiało. W czym problem?

Twilight spojrzała w dół i przejechała kopytkiem po trawie.

– Mogłabyś… mogłabyś pójść ze mną? – spytała.

Książka Sunset trzasnęła w stół.

_„Chyba nigdy nie da mi tego nie skończyć!”_

– Dlaczego nie pójdziesz tam sama? Dopiero co powiedziałaś mi, jak dużym kucykiem jesteś!

Twilight pochyliła głowę.

– P-próbowałam wcześniej się bawić w piaskownicy, ale wtedy przyszły jakieś inne dzieci i wykopały mnie stamtąd, gdy Cadence rozmawiała z jakąś mamą.

Sunset spojrzała jej w oczy.

– I tak po prostu im na to pozwoliłaś?

– No, ich było więcej niż mnie – broniła się Twilight. – Wiem, kiedy jestem pokonana.

Sunset zerwała się ze swego miejsca, zaskakując klaczkę.

– A od kiedy to ilość góruje nad jakością?

Twilight podniosła na nią wzrok.

– Hę?

Sunset spojrzała na piaskownicę i dostrzegła bawiących się w niej klaczkę i ogierka. Wskazała na nich skinieniem głowy.

– To te dwa smarkacze cię wykopały?

– No, nie nazwałabym ich „smarkaczami” – powiedziała Twilight, zerkając na te dwa kucyki. – Ale tak, to oni.

Sunset westchnęła z irytacją, włożyła zakładkę do książki i zamknęła ją.

– Dobra . Pójdę z tobą.

Twilight popatrzyła na nią wielkimi oczami.

– Pójdziesz?

Sunset podeszła do niej.

– Im szybciej będę miała cię z grzywy, tym szybciej wrócę do nauki.

Uśmiech Twilight zniknął.

– O…

Spojrzała jeszcze raz na piaskownicę i ponownie obróciła się do Sunset.

– Czy… Czy mogłabym… potrzymać twoje kopytko?

Sunset spojrzała na wielkie, błagalne oczy Twilight, wypełnione nadzieją i bezradnością. To była najbardziej chwytająca za serce mina, jaką Sunset kiedykolwiek widziała.

– Nie.

Sunset podeszła do placu zabaw, a Twilight pokłusowała za nią.

– A teraz, gdy tam dotrzesz, powiesz im, że to wolna piaskownica w wolnym kraju. Masz prawo tam być, jak każdy inny kucyk. Łapiesz?

– Ale co, jeśli nie posłuchają?

Gdy zbliżyły się do piaskownicy, Sunset się zatrzymała.

– Po prostu zrób, co ci mówiłam. A teraz weź się w garść i idź tam.

– Dobrze… – Twilight westchnęła.

Podeszła do piaskownicy, gdzie ogierek i klaczka budowali zamek z piasku. Czekała kilka chwil, jakby zastanawiała się, co ma powiedzieć. Spojrzała przez ramię na Sunset, która wymownie uniosła brew.

Biorąc głęboki oddech, Twilight obróciła się w stronę piaskownicy i głośno odchrząknęła.

– Ehem!

Dwójka dzieciaków spojrzała na nią.

– Spójrz, Silver Platter – zakpiła klaczka. – To znowu ona.

– Nie mówiliśmy ci, żebyś sobie już odpuściła? – zadrwił Silver Platter, wykopując nieco piasku na kopyta Twilight. – To teraz nasza piaskownica! Ja i Cashmere tak zdecydowaliśmy.

Twilight przełknęła ślinę.

– T-technicznie rzecz biorąc, ta piaskownica należy do Canterlotu. Tak samo jak huśtawki i zjeżdżalnia… i wszystko w parku. Nie możecie sobie tu niczego przywłaszczyć.

– No i znowu zaczyna mówić do nas, jakbyśmy byli głupi czy coś – powiedział Silver, przewracając oczami.

Twilight zamrugała.

– Nie, czekajcie! Nie to chciałam…

– Myśli, że jest taka świetna, bo jest pupilką nauczycielki – powiedziała Cashmere, mrużąc oczy. – To musi być super, znać wszystkie odpowiedzi, podczas gdy reszta nie zna. Nie, Twilight?

– Ja…

– Kto w ogóle słyszał o przedszkolaku w pierwszej klasie? – zadrwił Silver, podkłusowując do Twilight. Szturchnął ją w głowę. – Możesz być mądra, ale wciąż jesteś źrebaczkiem.

– Ona nie jest mądra – powiedziała Cashmere, posyłając Twilight złośliwy uśmiech. – Jest dziwaczką.

– Dobra. Dość tego.

Trzy kucyki obróciły głowę w prawo i zobaczyły wkraczającą Sunset. Dwójka łobuzów zachłysnęła się powietrzem i szybko odsunęła od Twilight, strzepując piasek z kopyt.

– Co to ma być? – praktycznie wykrzyczała Sunset, powodując, że cała trójka się zatrzęsła.

– M-my się tylko bawiliśmy, proszę pani – powiedziała Cashmere słodkim i strachliwym tonem. – My…

– Zamknij się, nie wy – burknęła Sunset, patrząc na Twilight. – Co to było? Pozwoliłaś, by przyparli cię do muru!

– A-ale ja tylko robiłam, co mi mówiłaś! Negocjowałam…

– Negocjowałaś?! Nie negocjuj! Gdy jakiś kucyk coś ci zabiera, natychmiast mu to odbierasz!

Sunset obróciła się do dwóch trzęsących się kucyków.

– A jeśli wy chcecie zachowywać się jak wieprze, to możecie równie dobrze tak wyglądać! – Po tych słowach z rogu Sunset wystrzelił jasny rozbłysk magii. Twilight zakryła oczy.

Nie odsłoniła ich, dopóki Sunset nie zaczęła się śmiać. Aż zachłysnęła się powietrzem na widok dwóch pulchnych prosiaków, biegających po piaskownicy.

– Z-zmieniłaś ich w świnie? – wykrzyknęła Twilight.

– To było łatwe – powiedziała Sunset z uśmiechem, od niechcenia pocierając kopytem o pierś. – Tylko kilka prostych kroków…

– To złe! – wykrzyknęła Twilight. Podskakiwała w górę i w dół, dysząc ciężko. – Możemy wpaść w tarapaty! Odmień ich z powrotem!

Sunset wygładała na ogłupiałą.

– Wiesz co, wiele dzieciaków cieszyłoby się, widząc swoich wrogów zmienionych w zakazane jedzenie.

– Proszę!?

– Ech, dobra. Hej wieprze! Jeśli obiecacie zostawić tego bachora w spokoju, zmienię was z powrotem. Stoi?

Obie świnie zakwiczały głośno, a ich oczy prawie wyskoczyły z orbit.

Sunset przyłożyła kopyto do ucha.

– Co mówiliście? – uśmiechnęła się, unosząc brew. – Nie słyszałam. Musicie mówić głośniej!

Twilight wydała z siebie głośny pisk, sprawiając, że Sunset się zaśmiała.

– Dobra, chwila… – Jej róg zalśnił, a język wysunął się na znak koncentracji. Rozbłysk magii prędko zastąpił dwie świnie dwoma roztrzęsionymi kucykami. – A teraz jazda pobawić się czymś innym!

Dwa kucyki gwałtownie pokiwały głowami i wymamrotały jakieś przeprosiny pod adresem Twilight, galopując w siną dal.

Twilight już otworzyła usta, by za nimi zawołać, ale nagle otoczyła ją aura Sunset.

 _„Teraz, skoro to mam już z głowy”_ – pomyślała, umieszczając Twilight w piaskownicy – _„wreszcie mogę wrócić do...”_

– Myślę, że można było to zrobić lepiej – powiedziała Twilight z niemrawą miną.

Sunset przewróciła oczami.

– Cóż, problem został rozwiązany i to się liczy. – Westchnęła, rozglądając się po parku. – Teraz po prostu tu zostań i pobaw się, a ja pójdę poczytać swoją książkę, dobra?

– Zastanawiam się, czemu Cadence wciąż nie ma – powiedziała zamyślona Twilight, powtarzając myśli Sunset. Klaczka spojrzała jej w oczy. – Myślisz, że poszła na to drugie?

– Najprawdopodobniej – zaśmiała się tamta i powiedziała cicho, prawie do siebie. – Albo ktoś ją uprowadził.

Po dostrzeżeniu wyrazu twarzy Twilight, Sunset szybko się wycofała.

– Żartowałam! Tylko żartowałam.

Zaczęła odchodzić, jednak Twilight ją zawołała.

– Czekaj! Z-zostań ze mną… proszę?

Sunset spuściła głowę i jęknęła.

– Co znowu? – westchnęła, zawracając.

Twilight wstała z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

– M-myślałam… może mogłabyś zostać i się ze mną pobawić, dopóki Cadence nie wróci?

Nabierając nieco powietrza, Sunset zmusiła się, by zachować spokój. Jeśli teraz ta klaczka się przez nią rozpłacze, to nie będzie to wyglądać za dobrze, gdy Cadence wróci.

– Dobra – powiedziała, podchodząc do Twilight. Rzuciła na klaczkę cień z niepokojącym uśmiechem. – Ale pobawimy się po mojemu.

Twilight zachłysnęła się powietrzem, gdy Sunset wylewitowała ją w powietrze i zaniosła na huśtawkę.

– Czekaj, to za szybko! – krzyknęła Twilight, wymachując kopytkami w powietrzu.

Sunset nie powiedziała ani słowa, gdy siłą umieściła Twilight na huśtawce.

– Słuchaj. Twoja opiekunka oddała cię pod moją opiekę, na nie wiem jak długo jeszcze. Ale dopóki to ja się tobą opiekuję, to będziesz się dobrze bawić, czy ci się to podoba czy nie! A teraz się huśtaj!

Twilight posłuchała. Zaczęła wymachiwać tylnymi nogami i wyginać ciało w tył i w przód.

– Potrzebuję pomocy!

Ledwo tłumiąc mocne przekleństwo, Sunset podniosła kopyto i popchnęła Twilight, pozwalając klaczce huśtać się wyżej. Na twarzy Twilight pojawił się uśmiech, dzięki czemu Sunset nieco się zrelaksowała.

– Dzięki, że pomogłaś mi z tymi łobuzami. Ale nadal uważam, że można to było zrobić lepiej…

Westchnęła i smutno spuściła oczy.

– W klasie ciągle mi dokuczają… Ale może uda mi się dostać do tej specjalnej szkoły, do której się przygotowuję. Może tam będzie lepiej…

Sunset ostrożnie obserwowała Twilight, wciąż popychając ją na huśtawce.

– Czemu w ogóle zadawałaś się z tamtą dwójką? – skinęła w kierunku, w którym uciekły łobuzy.

Twilight zamilkła na chwilę, przygryzając wnętrze policzka.

– Obiecujesz, że nikomu nie powiesz?

Sunset parsknęła, ale postanowiła ustąpić małej w tej kwestii.

– Zabiorę to ze sobą do grobu.

Twilight rozejrzała się wokół, zanim ugięła się lekko na huśtawce.

– Tak naprawdę chciałam tylko uszczęśliwić Cadence. Ona wciąż chce, żebym się z kimś zaprzyjaźniła, ale… – westchnęła ciężko. – Czasem nie wiem, po co w ogóle to robię.

Sunset zmarszczyła brwi.

– Cóż – westchnęła, zabierając kopyto, by Twilight mogła sama się pohuśtać. – Są ważniejsze sprawy niż zaprzyjaźnianie się. Jeśli chcesz iść naprzód w życiu, to posiadanie przyjaciół tylko zrujnuje twoje szanse na dostanie tego, czego chcesz.

Gdy Twilight wzniosła się w powietrze, jej grzywę rozwiał wiatr.

– Zrujnuje?

Gdy huśtawka Twilight zwolniła, Sunset skinęła głową i powiedziała ciszej:

– Przyjaciele będą cię tylko powstrzymywać i odciągać od tego, co naprawdę ważne.

Twilight patrzyła przed siebie w ciszy.

– Pracuj ciężko – powiedziała Sunset, delikatnie popychając Twilight. – Ze wszystkich sił staraj się być najlepszą... tak rozkwitniesz. Same… chęci nigdy nie wystarczą.

Twilight uniosła wzrok i uśmiechnęła się.

– Tu jesteście! – rozległ się radosny, śpiewny głos. Oba kucyki spojrzały w górę i zobaczyły nadlatującą Cadence.

Twilight rozpromieniła się i zeskoczyła z huśtawki.

– Cadence, wróciłaś! – Uniosła kopytka, a Cadence serdecznie ją uściskała. Księżniczka spojrzała na Sunset i uśmiechnęła się.

– Bardzo dziękuję, że się nią zajęłaś! To tak jakby zajęło mi więcej czasu, niż się spodzie…

– Łapię – ucięła Sunset, próbując nie zwymiotować – Naprawdę nie musisz niczego wyjaśniać.

Cadence zaśmiała się nieco nerwowo.

– Cóż, wydaje mi się, że się polubiłyście. Jeśli chcesz, możesz kiedyś wpaść i…

– Nie, dzięki. – Sunset świsnęła grzywą. – Mam ważniejsze sprawy do roboty. I naprawdę muszę wracać do pracy.

Po raz pierwszy Cadence się zawahała.

– O. Tak, oczywiście. Rozumiem. Przepraszam, że zajęłam ci tyle czasu.

Sunset spojrzała na Twilight i wzruszyła ramionami.

– Nie przejmuj się tym. Była istnym aniołkiem, to była przyjemność. – Uśmiechnęła się prawie za szeroko. – Naprawdę.

Cadence natychmiast się rozpromieniła.

– Miło mi to słyszeć! I jestem pewna, że Celestia też się ucieszy.

Właśnie to Sunset chciała usłyszeć. Skinąwszy głową, pokłusowała z powrotem do swojej książki. Może odtąd powinna się uczyć wewnątrz zamku.

Patrząc za oddalającą się przez park klaczą, Cadence westchnęła.

– Wielka szkoda. – Spojrzała w dół na Twilight. – Miałam nadzieję, że będzie twoją nową przyjaciółką.

Twilight uśmiechnęła się.

– Nic się nie stało, Cadence. – Przez chwilę gapiła się za odchodzącą Sunset, by następnie spojrzeć na swoją opiekunkę. – Pewne rzeczy są po prostu ważniejsze.


End file.
